guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Norn Hunting Party
I believe the choice of bonus is related to how many kills you have, so here's what I've observed so far. Krenn 08:06, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I went up to rank 4 after 150 kills, I believe. TinaraHarper 20:46, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Bonuses received from Norn at Shrine *All of the 140 numbers were in the preview weekend; I've been getting all 100s after the release between 150 and 275.Krenn 21:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Bonuses recieved while hunting It's quite possible that the special enchantments can trigger on any level; they will be moved out of the table if that is true. Max points Anyway, I did not succeed to gather more thant 140 points at once, so farmers must first kill as many creatures they can, and then to talk with the Norns. Aerial Starlight 12:50, 25 August 2007 (CDT) It seems that to achieve rank 4 you must both hit 100 kills and kill a boss, then speak to a Norn at a shrine. Hopefully someone can confirm this. Dragou Du Porzan 21:30, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Not true; I've been at 100 points and killed a boss, and then talked to a Norn... and didn't even achieve rank 2 after talking to them. I'm pretty sure it's more random than that. Krenn 08:13, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I got up to 309 kills and got the rank 4(at 150kills) without facing, and much less killing, a boss. User: Ayashi Rank Increase Has anyone gotten a Rank Increase without killing a boss??? Each time I got the rank increase, i noticed it was the first multiple of 25 after I killed a boss and talked to a norn/asura. Might be u get a rank increase at certain kills, assuming you have killed a boss or something. Luminarus 05:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) No max for lvl 2 hunting party ?! Well, 300 is not the max for getting level 2 hunting party. I cleared all of Varajar Fells (except 2 popups that I found going to NPCs). 415 kills, this was the 2nd NPC that I talked to, who gave me lvl 2 HP. I started at Olafstead and went south, then worked counter clockwise (undead boss was my first boss, I think <100 kills.. can run again to test). x25 rewards were mostly boss hunts and rampages (1x2 pts per kill WOOT!). Pretty frustrating for a casual gamer trying to get armor. End result was about 3k norn rep. Previous run resulted in 4.8k with lvl 4 HP at 100 kills. Rampage blessing means a lot more with lvl 4. As the screen says, I am truly a mighty warrior! lol --Mml 18:00, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :It depends on wich Hunt you have, rather than kills, on what reward you *can* get. If you have, say, 1027 kills, and still only r1 Hunt, you'll either attain points or r2 Hunt from those fella's. You can't go from r1 to r3. (This is what I think happens, it has not been experimentally proven! nor have I seen r2-skip) --84.24.206.123 10:16, 20 September 2007 (CDT) No one said it? Party party!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 10:14, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Party = group Bonus Points from Bosses It's wrong, the bonus points we get from killing bosses is not related to our Rank, but instead to the number of monsters we killed. 0+ kills = 50 points; 50+ kills = 100 points; 100+ kills = 150 points; 150+ kills = 200 points (max, i think) Just tested it after the yesterdays update 200.153.142.95 19:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) : So this means it's better to kill everything in the map except bosses and then bosses ? Kinda the contrary of boss farming... --PatRedway 19:41, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I've been getting 300 points from boss slaying at the end of a Varajar run while only on Hunt Rep 3. --Leandriell Illaran 20:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :In Hard Mode it seems the Reputation point bonus for bosses is increased by 50% (ie. 75 for 0-49 kills, 150 for 50-99 kills or whatever). -arual 13:59, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Norn Hunting Party Rank 2/3/4 Is it possible that the ranks are gained through your current norn title track rank. While I was out doing HM vanquishing, my party (all high ranked norn titles) were already at level 4, whereas I (rank 1 norn title) was still only at rank 2 Hunting Party? I have no screenshots to prove this, but it seems like a reasonable theory for gaining hunting party ranks. Ipo 00:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Two words: Random. --Macros 00:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :: nice use of two words there. Well i didn't see anything about it in the article, and thought maybe it should be noted. Ipo 00:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::There's a hidden comment there as well. --Powersurge360 00:25, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Chat Window Enemies Slain Count vs. Vanquishing Counter Count The chat window count read, "400 enemies slain. You have earned the Time Attack!" I killed a few Berserkers and glanced at the Vanquishing Counter - it read 421. When the chat window stated, "410 enemies slain. You gain +300 reputation points for successfully completing the time attack." The Vanquishing Counter read 429. Earlier I had watched a few Wendigos fight a pack of Frozen Elementals and enjoyed watching the VC go up. I am guessing that the bonuses are earned only for the mobs your groups kills, not the number that die due to other mobs. Separ 22:46, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I was also dead while the Hench/Heros killed a some of the Skeleton circle in the SW of Varajar Fells, that may have also contributed to the count discrepancy since only saw 9 mobs kill each other (there may have been more I did not see). Separ 22:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC)